1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an equipment for improving global warming and air pollution and, more particularly, to a method and an equipment for processing hot exhaust gas generated by various kinds of thermal machines.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent several decades, various forms of thermal machines (including internal combustion machines (e.g., engines), external combustion machines (e.g., boilers) and electric thermal machines or other thermal machines such as cars, cement plants, dryers, thermal processing equipments, and so on) have been extensively used by human to achieve revolutionary convenience of human life. However, this also results in detrimental consequences like global warming and air pollution. These thermal machines need to burn petroleum or coal to produce a large amount of heat for operation. The discharged exhaust gas contains suspended particulates like carbon particles and powders in addition to harmful chemical gases like CO, hydrocarbon, NOx, and sulfide. These particulates and chemical gases may be inhaled by people to become a major cause to endanger the human health. Moreover, at the same time when thermal machines discharge exhaust gas, a large amount of heat will also be released to the atmosphere. Equipments making use of electric energy to generate high temperatures for thermal processing also produce a large amount of heat and discharge pollutants into the atmosphere.
In the world, there are innumerable thermal machines discharge pollutants and high-temperature gases day and night and year in and year out so that the nature cannot bear and tend to collapse. The temperature of the nature constantly keep within an appropriate range through the balance between condensation (heat release) and evaporation (heat absorption) of water. This balancing effect of temperature in which water on the ground absorbs heat to evaporate and rise to high altitudes and cools and condenses into snow or rain to drop to the ground is a natural law on the Earth for tens of millions of years. However, because lands have been covered by buildings and roads and forests have been cut down and destroyed by human due to population explosion, the nature can no longer conserve enough water for evaporation through heat absorption, hence weakening the balancing effect of temperature of the nature. Moreover, people utilize various kinds of thermal machines to generate a considerable amount of extra heat that did not originally exist in the nature and endangers humans, animals, plants, rivers and lakes on the Earth. The atmospheric temperature will rise, rivers and lakes will dry out, forest fires will more frequently happen, icebergs will melt, and the ecology of animals and plants will be damaged to cause extinction. Under this situation, the human can hardly survive alone. The prospects cause much anxiety. However, there are no appropriate methods yet that can improve this situation.
At present, carbon dioxide (CO2) is considered to be a major cause of causing the greenhouse effect of the Earth. Therefore, many countries have signed a pact to restrain the discharge of carbon dioxide in order to improve the situation that the atmospheric temperature of the Earth gradually rises. The restriction of carbon dioxide discharge, however, will affect industry growth and economic development. Therefore, the pact has weak effect, and is a passive approach. In consideration of gradual serious air pollution that affects the environment and human health, the applicant has proposed an exhaust pollution processing equipment in the disclosure of Taiwan Pat. No. 583,381 to reduce the negative influences car exhaust makes on the natural environment. The above disclosure, however, emphasizes the replenishment and saving of water that evaporates due to mixing with high-temperature exhaust gas, the method of repetitively filtering waste water formed by mixing water with engine exhaust containing carbon particles and powders, and the storage and processing structure and method after carbon particles are separated from water. No matter how water is saved, there is still some water used, which is unsatisfying under the universal situation of water scarcity in the world. Moreover, the engine power will be affected. Besides, during the circulative filtering process of waste water, oil in the exhaust gas will adhere to the filter core of the filter and the scraper to deteriorate the filtering effect.